Is The Damage Done?
by Carla's Queen
Summary: Carla's in trouble as her past comes to haunt her, will Peter be able to save her this time? Rated M for language and possible references to mental, physical and sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to ITV.**

_Just so all readers know, this is written a while after the whole thing with Frank, therefore Carla and Peter are still together but not married and do not work together and there will be no mention of Peter and Tina as a couple. Thanks xx_

"But Mrs Connor, I can't find them. I was sure I left them on the hook but they've gone, disappeared!?"

"Look Kirk, How hard is it to look after one set of keys?! I leave you with one job, one bloody job, to get on with for the whole day but even that's too hard for you to understand!"

"I'm sorry Mrs Co.."

Kirk was quickly interrupted "Why is it that I have to do _everything_ around here. Sean!" Carla yelled and Sean came running in.

"You screeched Mrs C?" Carla gave an evil glare.

"Will you help this incompetent fool find the keys for the van, he seems to have lost them... Well today would be nice Sean!"

"Oh, on it Mrs C" and with that Sean and Kirk opened the office door and ran off in a search for the lost keys. Why, Carla thought, is everyone so pathetic around here! I ask people to do simple tasks, pay them well, I am a nice, kind boss... well sort of, and they repay me with this nonsense. Right, well it's nearly 4:00pm; they will all be off home soon, thank god, then I can finally finish this invoicing and get back to Peter.

Carla locked the office door and made her way out of the factory. Finally, today had gone too slowly for her liking and she just wanted to get home and snuggle with her man. She walked along the cobbled streets in her killer black heels, tight, short, black skirt and red blouse, taking in deep breaths of the fresh, autumn, Weatherfield air. Her keys jangled as she took them out of her pocket and she began to unlock the flat door, quickly shutting and locking it behind her to stop the cold air from seeping in. As she walked up the main stairs she smelt a wonderful smell, possibly vanilla, cinnamon? She opened the door to see the lights dimmed and a few candles lit on the kitchen counters. How romantic! Peter was just perfect, everything she could have ever wanted. Clever, kind, thoughtful, handsome, scrap that, he was smoking and she knew tonight had been worth her tedious days work. She heard some ruffling in the bedroom and assumed he was trying to be all mysterious. She giggled to herself, took off her coat, put her bag on the table and unbuttoned the top few buttons on her blouse. She then slowly made her way to the bedroom door and took a step inside pressing her back against the wall seductively and biting her lip. Peter was crouching on his knees facing the chest of draws on the opposite wall, he was wearing a new top, strange, he must have gone out to the shops.

"Honey, I'm home" she whispered.

Peter turned around. Except, no, it wasn't Peter. It was not the man of her dreams but the man of her nightmares.

"Carla, looking gorgeous as ever, and what a surprise it is to see you here..."

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter I will try to update as often as possible. Compliments and critiques are always valued so if you have the time or would like to, please review 3 Thank you xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

He was grinning ear to ear, that smug little smile that always seemed to appear from no-where. He had his hair messy and his eyes bore into me as I felt him scan me up and down. What was he doing here, where had he come from?! He took a few steps closer to me and slowly, I started to creep backwards into the corner of the room until my back was pressed against the wall.

"I'm warning you, you best not get any closer or I'm calling the police, I mean it stay back!"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Carla, I've just come to... to chat, I've been missing you. It's been a long time, what nearly 3 years I believe."

"What do you want Tony?! How did you get here, I bet the police are looking for you, Peter will be on his way home soon anyway and he will NOT want you anywhere near me" Carla said ignoring his polite chatter and giving him the death glare with as much confidence as she could.

"Oh no, trust me, Peter wont' be back for quite a while yet."

"If you've hurt him Tony I'll kill ya, you got that! I mean it I am warning you!"

"Peter will be fine, you'll see him soon enough but in the mean time, we're going on a little walk and I'd grab a coat even though your body is looking amazing through that blouse, it's a bit chilly outside tonight." Carla consciously did up her top button on the elegant red blouse and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"I ain't going anywhere with you Tony, so why don't youget your coat and get the hell out of my flat"

Tony strode forward to Carla until didn't stop until he was eye to eye with her. His icy stare was intense and she tried to compress herself closer to the wall feeling her body begin to shake a little with nerves.

"There's no point in trying to run Carla, you're coming with me whether you walk there on your own or whether I have to drag you by your hair. Now if I were you I'd choose the easy way and do as I say."

"And if I were you, darling, I'd get out my way right now..." And with that Carla kneed Tony in the place it hurts most and ran towards the door as he crumpled to the floor. She sprinted out the bedroom door and grabbed her bag in a frantic search for the keys. Come on, where were they, she panicked!? She heard Tony growl as he rushed through the door and with that she ran with her bag towards the stairs in attempt to get out, but he was too fast. He grabbed her by her silky, black hair and threw her hard against the wall. Carla slid down the wall and whimpered on the floor, all the air had been knocked out of her chest and she lay winded by the stairs door. Tony grabbed his long, black coat and put it on, then took Carla's coat off the rack and bent down to pick her up.

"You touch me like that again and I will fucking kill you!" she snarled at Tony and picked herself up off the floor cautiously, using all the energy she had. Tony handed her, her coat and she carefully put it on already feeling the bruises forming on her back.

"Right, now if you're ready to go" Tony snarled back "Then get your bag and let's make a move." Carla bent down to pick up her designer handbag, which had been flung across the floor as she fell, then looked at Tony wondering what was really going on.

Carla locked the flat door behind her and put the set of keys back into her handbag. Tony grabbed her arm and frog marched her down the street heading towards Underworld. It was about 7pm and it was already getting dark, no-one was to be seen on the street except Carla and Tony, when Tony suddenly stopped and whispered,

"You better mind yourself from now on because I will be watching you like a hawk and every move you make will change the way people see you..."

Tony was cut off "Tony, what the bloody hell are you talking about? I am going to stay the same as I am, doing the same job, loving the same people, living the same life! No-one's watching and if you've decided to stick around here I would seriously re-consider because no-one round here likes you. You're like the devil, the evil in Weatherfield and people will be staying well away from you. Especially after your stunt at the factory all those years back. Don't you dare think I've forgotten all about that because you couldn't be more wrong! You killed Robbie and were going to kill Hayley and I, and I will never, ever in a million years forgive you for that or for murdering my true love, Liam."

Tony was getting agitated and gripped Carla's arm tightly as they began to walk again. "If you still believe he's your true love then you're deluded. I am your true love." He whispered in a sinister voice.

"Anyway I've heard you've been getting around the street a bit, so Liam obviously doesn't mean that much to you" Tony said in a sly voice.

"You arrogant son of a bitch! How dare you criticise me, you don't even know me anymore. You haven't seen me in about 3 years and you come round here saying things like that!"

"You're the street slut Carla. And what?! Do you think I've been living under a rock for 3 years? I know people who can tell me anything I need to know and trust me I know everything about you."

They were now at Underworld and Tony snatched Carla's bag off her and grabbed the set of keys. He unlocked the door and shoved Carla inside; looking the door behind him as both they went in. It was dark and gloomy as the lights began to heat up, slowly lighting up the factory floor. Tony ushered Carla into the office and sat her down in her office chair.

"Get off me!" she yelled as he grabbed her hands and tied them behind the chair. She started to scream and kick and yell. "Get off! Tony! HELP, HELP ME!"

"Shut up!" Tony shouted slapping her across the face leaving her head hung in silence. He roughly lifted up her face so she was looking at him, her cheek now bright red and he covered her mouth in black, duct tape.

"You better change your attitude, sweetheart, because I have had it up to here with you and your whining and your arguing. You do as I say or else you're in big trouble, understand?!" Carla simply sat and made no movement or sound.

"Understand me?!" he spat. Carla nodded afraid of what he might do. All she needed to do was loosen the rope around her wrists and she'd be able to slip her arms out. She heard something upstairs and started to scream, but it was muffled by the tape on her mouth. Tony turned around and opened the office door to let someone in.

She couldn't believe her eyes, she just couldn't.

It was him.

He was back.

_Thanks for all the lovely comments! Please review and follow/favourite. I'll try and update ASAP. Thanks xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you are all enjoying this so far, I am trying to update as often as possible. X_

_._

He was dressed up in a smart black suit and wore a tight, white shirt. He stood talking to Tony right in front of me, yet I could hear no words come out of your mouth. I was too shocked. I stared at him for what felt like hours before I decided to speak but all that I managed to do was mumble, I forgot, the tape.

He walked right up to me and crouched down so he was my height.

"Something to say have we Carla? Wondering why I'm here I guess, well no, wondering _how _I'm here. Should I tell you a secret Carla?"

All I could do was nod in silence.

"Well you see Carla, that night at the factory, I never really died. I made it look that way though, and, well it looks like I did a fantastic job seeing at how shocked you are." He let out a sinister laugh. "I used my mum and I used Sally and with their help I managed to pull off this stunt. You see as soon as you ran out the factory that night I grabbed a knife, put a small cut above my eyebrow and injected myself with a special drug that my friend Tony hear got me. It stopped my pulse so that when Sally found me lying on the floor and tested for my pulse, she couldn't find it. Now I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that the police must have known I was faking, you're thinking 'I went to his funeral' but you see Carla, it was all a lie. I knew the policeman and got him to take me to Manchester airport after he was called out by Sally. I flew to America and stayed there for 6 months sorting out my own funeral and hoping that you'd go down for my murder. As soon as I heard that my mother confessed to a crime she didn't do I flew back to England and watched her get sent down. I didn't care, I mean what use is she to me anyway?!" I was stunned, I felt like I couldn't breathe. It was all lies? "So anyway, I came back to find you and here we are, the three amigos Carla, Tony and Frank. So what's next Carla?"

I couldn't speak, and not just because of the tape covering my mouth. I was completely lost for words. My world had just been turned upside down.

"Well, come on then! Spit it out!" and with that Frank ripped the tape from my mouth, causing a small scream to escape from my mouth. "Naaw did that hurt?" Tony said sarcastically. "You better start talking or you'll have something real to scream about!" Frank said with an evil grin. I looked at both of them and thought carefully about my next few words, "What do you want?" I managed to whisper.

Frank stared deep into my eyes, "Well Carla, I think we need to have a little chat, we have some unfinished business I believe." He came over, sat on my desk and spun the office chair around so he was facing me directly. His hand slowly began to work its way up my arm and he started to stroke my hair. I was shaking hard and my breathing was getting heavier and heavier. Tony came up from behind, kissed me lightly on the cheek and then stood with his hand hovering on my shoulder. I couldn't breathe, my chest was tight and my head was spinning, I didn't know what to do? Where was Peter?! Franks hand now moved down my neck and onto my chest. With that I screamed and kicked my legs against the desk sending the chair flying backwards and crashing into the door. I used my feet to push myself along the ground and I screamed for help but I was no match for two strong men. Tony grabbed the chair and pushed it up against one of the desks sending a sewing machine crashing to the floor. I carried on screaming and tried to work my hands loose, the string was gradually getting looser and soon I would be able to break free, I just needed to keep them occupied whilst I finished it off. I screamed and screamed at the top of my lungs until Frank came over with a face like death and gave me a sharp backhand to the cheek. That shut me up. I glared at him, all the hatred I felt for the pair of them was now becoming overwhelmingly obvious. Frank put his hands on the desk behind me and bent down towards me "You better shut the fuck up because you are in big trouble now you slut." I stared at him and then at Tony. I had to think of something to keep him talking.

"Slut?! What you think that's clever do you? Calling me a slut makes you feel better does it? Because if we're going for the name game you know I'll always win."

"Try me Cruella" he said with a smirk. Then he moved to face me and Tony chuckled to himself and joined Frank in leaning against the wall.

"Well let's see we've got freakin Hannibal Lector over there" I snarled pointing at Tony "and then we have you, the crazy psycho who's totally obsessed with me."

"Ha, that's the best you've got is it you witch? You should really work on those. I mean nothing you can say will hurt me. I'm invincible."

"Rapist!" I hissed with anger before I could stop myself. Frank leapt across the room towards me and just as he went to grab me, my wrists broke free. I quickly got up and raced towards the door. Tony and Frank followed behind me swearing and shouting, "I'll kill you Carla" and "Oh you've done it now!"

I reached the factory door. It was locked. Problem, big problem. I ran around the back of the factory through packing and then onto the factory floor. Frank and Tony had split now and were each following me in their separate paths. Tony was close on my heels as I sprinted up the stairs and I ran towards the door praying it would swing open as I pushed it. *SMASH* I went straight into the door. It didn't swing open and when I knew it was locked I didn't bother to try and bust the door down. I was trapped and there was no escaping.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I haven't updated recently, I have been so, so busy! Hope you enjoy this next chapter x_

_._

As I smashed against the fire escape door at the top of the factory doors, all hoped drained from my body. It was the end, I was finished. I put my back against the wall and slowly slid down it, trying to make myself invisible. Tony and Frank finally caught up with me and reached the top of the stairs.

"Don't try and fucking run away from us, you're many things Carla but stupid is no one of them. I mean come on, where did you think you were going to get out? Don't forget, I used to own half this business, I know every escape, I know this place like the back of my hand." Frank said, sneering at me.

He and Tony both crouched down on their knees. I put my head into my knees, I didn't want to have to look at them, but with a sudden jerk my head was yanked up by Tony. As he took his hand away my scalp stung where he had ripped a chunk of hair out. Dick. All men were dicks. Except Peter, my lover, my best friend. Where was he? If he's hurt, or God, maybe even worse, Frank won't know what's hit him!

I was brought back to reality when Tony slapped me and hard. My scream pierced the silent air as Franks hand quickly grabbed for my mouth. I tried to get up and run, but as soon as I got to my feet, Frank shoved my back into the wall and leant forward before whispering "I think we've had enough time to re-acquaint ourselves now Carla, don't you? I recon it's time to get down to business."

"What exactly do you mean by "business" Frank? What, you want money? Well we don't keep cash on the premises and ..."

"Will you just shut up!" Tony yelled. "He's trying to explain and you and your big mouth won't even let him finish his sentence. Just zip it, you loud mouth slag!"

"Thank you Tony," Frank said. I could see he was starting to get irritated, so I was quiet whilst he continued. "Well there's no point in beating around the bush is there Carla? I want my factory back. All of it. Tony and I have been speaking to a solicitor and I recon I deserve about 60% of the shares. Tony then wants to buy 30% and you can do the maths as to what you're left with."

I was speechless. Between them Frank and Tony had taken everything and now they wanted my business and all? Well they can forget it! Frank still had me in his grasp and continued pressing me tightly against the wall. I looked deep into his dead eyes and whispered, "Well you can bloody well forget it! I ain't giving you anything love. You've taken what you wanted and so you can both piss off and leave me alone! I owe you nothing!" This was the last straw. Frank plunged his fist into my stomach and I curled over screaming in pain. I was gasping for breath as Frank began to run down the stairs and shouted up to Tony, "Grab the stupid bitch!" I tried to push him off, I screamed and I wriggled but Tony just picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. My head fell from side to side as I pounded on Tonys back while he ran down the stairs. As we got to the bottom I saw that Frank had cleared my desk by throwing all my paperwork, files, pens, basically everything from my desk onto the floor surrounding. Tony set me down as I continued to fight him, but he just turned me around and pulled my arms together behind my back before shoving me towards Frank, who was now carrying a pair of handcuffs. Frank roughly grabbed my arm and attached one of the hand cuffs before attaching the other to one of the bars that divided my desk from Sally's. Frank picked me up under my arms and sat me down on the desk. The hand cuffs meant that I was able to slide my hand along the bar but I couldn't run anywhere. I was trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Right, finally continuing this fic because people seem to actually like it :') Please review if you enjoy! Xx**_

_**.**_

Tony and Frank had stormed out and left me in the factory for what felt like hours. Tears cascaded down my face and my black hair clung to my damp cheeks. How could this be happening again? It was 6 years since Tony had me and Hayley held up in here and now it's happening again but this time without my beautiful Hales. God if she were here right now she'd be telling me to pull myself together, take some deep breaths and think carefully about how I was going to escape. Right let's think, I just need Frank to come close enough so I can grab the keys with my free hand and unlock the other from the cuffs. I'll have to get his attention somehow, well I'm sure that'll be easy enough, I mean we both know I'm his type. The thought of him makes me feel so sick I can't even…. I heard some gruff voices and a deep laugh. They were back.

"Ah, Carla, decided to stick around, how decent of you!" Tony laughed.

"You aint funny Tony, so just wind your neck in" I said trying to sound as authoritative as I could without letting my voice crack with fear. He just laughed harder. Right I thought, now's my chance.

"So what's a girl got to do around here to get a drink then ey?"

"Still can't live without a drink ey Carla? Thought you would have learnt by now, drink causes nowt but aggravation. I mean who was it you nearly killed when drink driving…. well ME for starters and poor Leanne Battersby's mum. My name's Carla Connor. It's been 20 minutes since my last drink and I'm gasping for another…" Where had I heard this speech before? That night. The night before I thought Frank had died, the night I thought that he had gone, the night I thought that he might rape me again. God I can't do this anymore…

"Help, help! Please someone!" I screamed out, the tears now reappearing and flowing faster than before. Frank slapped his hand over my mouth whilst Tony searched my draws looking for something to gag me with. He ran out of the office and onto the factory floor where he found tape in packing but where he also picked up a pair of our new range, a bright red thong. I began to struggle, petrified of what was coming next and bit into Franks hand, and hard. He screamed at me and shoved his fist into my stomach causing me to curl up in pain on the desk. He grabbed the things out of Tony's hand, shoving the thong into my mouth and then covering it with duct tape. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My heart was beating 10 to the dozen as Frank turned around, spat into my face and whispered,

"That was a big mistake Carla, a big mistake!" He shoved me backwards so that I was lying on the desk with one arm still attached to the metal desk pole. I wriggled and kicked my legs at him, but this only angered him more. Tony came to the top of the desk and grabbed my flailing arm smashing it down against the desk and keeping it pinned there. Frank began to pull down my skirt and Tony ripped open my red blouse, pulling it from my quivering torso. The panic had properly set in now, I knew what was coming and I began to gag, I couldn't let this happen, not again. Tony grabbed hold of my left breast and roughly began to caress it whilst Franks hand travelled down my stomach, towards my entrance and began to massage it through my tights. I tried to cry for help but all that came out was a muffled murmur. My face was now soaked with tears and I closed my eyes. I tried to turn my face away but Frank forced my head up to look him in the eye. He was grinning from ear to ear; he knew if this happened again it would destroy me. I continued to struggle and fight against Tony with my single arm but he just held it tighter and tighter, the pain was getting worse and worse. SNAP. My arm fell to the table and everyone stopped to look, my wrist was twisted in completely the wrong direction and pain shot up from my arm, causing me to wince in pain. Frank looked at me and laughed then carried on pulling my tights down. My head was spinning and my stomach churned. Frank undid his belt, unlaced it from his trousers and gave it to Tony with a knowing look. Tony folded the belt in two before slapping it down against my thigh. You could hear my muffled screams as he bent down and tied the belt around my ankles. Frank flipped my over so I lay with my stomach on the desk and he pulled down his trousers. I closed my eyes. This was it. My life had been back on track and now everything I worked so hard to overcome would be ruined in no more than 10 minutes. I heard a crashing sound coming from outside followed by footsteps. They were coming closer and closer. Frank turned to see what all the commotion was about as Tony stormed in dragging someone screaming along with him. I turned to see their face.

"No, no, no, no, NO! Chelle!"

.

_**So I hope you guys like this! Comment and review if you have time! Thank you xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Right guys, I know I rarely update this but I was in a writing mood! (Be warned lots of swearing and some abuse, so if you're easily offended I wouldn't advise you read this!) Please enjoy and let me know what you think and where you would like this story to go xx**_

I turned to see Michelle's petrified face staring back at me. I was half naked and still being held down by Frank's firm hands but I tried to give her a reassuring nod that meant everything would be okay. I didn't feel so sure.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!" Frank yelled. "How did you get in?" Michelle stayed silent, refusing to answer his question. Tony grabbed onto her arms and shook her harshly "Answer him!" he yelled.

"I had a spare pair of keys okay? Carla, babe what's going on?" Michelle whimpered. I couldn't speak. My mouth was dry and panic arose in my chest. It was getting harder and harder to breath. I can't do this anymore I thought; I can't be in here with them, with him. "Get off her!" Chelle screamed, "She's having a panic attack for Christ's sake!" and with that both Tony and Frank let go, slightly shocked by Michelles harshness. I was still handcuffed to the desk as Chelle ran over, "breath Carla, breath. Shhhh, it's going to be okay darlin, I'm here now" she whispered, pulling my skirt back up and doing up my shirt buttons as my breathing began to slow again. Frank and Tony were quietly chatting in the corner, planning their next moves. The game was over. Chelle was here and there was no more messing around, it was time to get out of this place. Frank glided towards us, his usual calm and composed self, before grabbing Michelle from behind and slamming her down into my desk chair. Accompanied by Tony, they tied her hands behind her back and taped her mouth shut. I could see she was trying to hold back the tears but it wasn't working. My Chelle, always so brave yet even Frank had managed to break her. It was my turn to talk, to get her out of this mess, my mess. "Frank, please. Please just let her go, Chelle has got nothing to do with this. You want me, only me! Let her go and I'll do whatever you need, just please don't hurt her." I glanced over to see tears streaming down Michelles face, she wasn't strong like I am, something like this will play on her mind, over and over and over and over until she won't be able to take it anymore. "Frank! Tony! Will you just fucking listen to me?" – I felt invisible; they were in their own worlds just whispering to each other, barely even looking to see what the fuss I was making was about. I had to get their attention. "HELP! Please, someone help us!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and as I did so I stretched out my legs as far as I could (still being attached to the desk) and kicked as hard as possible into the back of Tony's neck. A loud scream pierced through the silent air and Tony fell to the ground with a loud thud. He didn't move.

"Carla where are you baby, I miss you. Please come home and we can sort this out" Peter said into the end of his phone. She had gone to work this morning after they fell out and hadn't returned since. It was now 1am and Peter was seriously starting to worry. He just prayed that she hadn't fallen off the waggon, they had come so far together and if she began to drink again he knew their relationship wouldn't make it. With that he decided to take action, he grabbed his coat and wallet and went off in search of her. He walked down the street towards the pub, hoping with all his might that he wouldn't find her in there with a bottle of red in her hand. "Alright Liz" Peter asked, "Don't suppose you've seen Carla in here at all?" Liz looked up from the pint she was pulling and just gave Peter the shake of her head. With that he began to make his way to the door, "Actually, Peter wait! I haven't seen Michelle either; do you think they've gone out on a girls night?" Peter just shrugged his shoulders and told Liz if he saw them he'd call. He made his way back onto the street. Next place to look, the factory. Although Carla thought it was her secret, he knew she kept stacks of booze in her office and if she ever wanted to drink in private that is where she went. As he approached the factory, he saw that the lights were on, but Carla's car was nowhere to be seen. He went to push the door open but it was locked. Something wasn't right. He heard voices from inside the factory and then suddenly a scream, a cry for help. Someone was in there and in trouble and he knew that someone was Carla.


End file.
